Broken
by The-Lonly-Weirdo
Summary: Tris, a 20 year old high school dropout, is now living with a friend, doesn't have a job, and has recently suffered a death. Sad huh? But sometimes in life fails come with opportunities. A/N: I Don't Own Divergent...Obviously. Please Review. I Need Inspiration.
1. Chapter 1

Beep-beep-beep-beep

 _Will this alarm ever turn off_. Beep-beep-beep-beep. _I guess not_. Beep-beep-beep-beep.

"Turn that freaking alarm off."

 _Like I would do anything for her_.

"Turn it off or you're out."

 _She needs me_.

"You know what? Your out!"

I open my eyes and jolt up to see Nita unplugging my alarm and putting it inside the cardboard box that held it.

"Ha, you see you were awake! I want you up and out of here."

"What did I do?"

"What did you do? Huh lemme see." She taps her finger onto her face. "Well you're always asking for money, you never clean up, you basically sleep all day, you never pay the full amount for rent, you don't even have a job anymore, you-"

"But you need-"

"There's a whole bunch of people in Chicago that would be glad to be my roommate. Now start your packing."

"But where am I gonna live?"

"Live in the streets. I don't really care." She grabs her phone that was sitting on the kitchen island. "Look I gotta go for a run. I want you gone by 7." She looks at her phone again. "It's 10."

"I'm not gonna do this by myself."

"Call a friend or something." She picks up her jeans that were on the floor and heads to the bathroom."Leave your keys on kitchen counter." She yells.

Wow. Just wow. I go get my phone to call a friend. Al. I know that he likes me and it's pretty obvious. The feelings aren't mutual though. We've been friends for 2 years now, and it's a dear relationship I don't want to ruin.

 _Hey Al. I really didn't want to leave this in voicemail. But can you please call me as soon as possible. Maybe bring Will with you. I'm moving so ya. Anyway please call me when you hear this._

Okay I'm satisfied _._ Now I just have to get started. I walk over to the mattress I call my bed, and start picking up the comforter. How did I get myself in this mess? Oh yeah, drooping out of Abnegation High School. My father had expectations. He wanted me to be like him, to help out others. Like be a leader in a service to help the needy. Now I am the needy. _Ironic_ . Anyways, he enrolled me in into Abnegation High School. I always wanted to go to Dauntless High. It was'nt too far from home, and the education was the same as Abnegation. Abnegation just focuses more on community services. I dropped out after 3 years of school. My father ended up being really mad at me. He kept on saying that I was nothing like my brother, Caleb, who is now in Erudite College. Caleb visits sometimes, just to check on me. It gets annoying though since he just continues on like my father saying that I need to fix my life and everything. It would'nt be fair to argue though. My life is bad.

 _Knock knock_.

I drop the box I had containing my bed sheets and my comforter, and walk over to the door.

"Who is it"

"New neighbor" _Not my neighbor._

"Name?"

"Christina."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey"

"Hi," she waves. "I'm sorry to wake you up." I glance at the mirror that stands next to the door entry. Fuck bed head.

"No you didn't wake me up." _I woken up by a crazy bitch who just kicked me out._

"Oh that's great." _Not really._ "Anyways I just wanted to ask. Do you have coffee?"

"Yeah I think so." I rub my head with my hand and walk over to the kitchen counter.

"Who is it!?" Nita yells

"No one!" I yell back.

I grab the box with the already grounded coffee and fill the machine with it. Coffee making was a skill I perfected from my 2 years as a barista. After 4 minutes the coffee was ready. I take out the only cup that was in the cabinet, and pour the coffee into it. I then walk over to Christina and smile. _Coffee should have been the first thing she should have bought if she when she moved here._

"Are you moving or something?" She asks. She takes the coffee from my hand and drinks from it. _She drinks black coffee?_

"Nosy is your thing."

"Just honest."

"Well, ya _I'm_ moving, or something."

"Where?"

"Somewhere." We stay there quiet as she drinks her coffee. _Why is she not leaving?_

"You should control your tell if you are going to lie."

"My tell?"

"Ya, your looking down at your feet. It's pretty obvious you're lying."

Quickly I look up and face her. "Do you have anywhere to live?"

"No..." I look down again but not because I'm lying, I look down because I'm ashamed.

"You can live with me."

Almost as if my life depended on it I said no. How does she invite a stranger into her home. I could have been a murderer or something.

"Seriously you can sleep on that mattress you have over there in my living room."

"Why are you inviting me, a stranger, into your home?"

"You're not a stranger."

"You don't even know my name."

Almost as if on cue, Nita comes, fully clothed, out of the bathroom and goes to the kitchen. "Dammit Tris, that was the last coffee filter."

"Now I do."

"Don't worry about me. I'm gonna be okay."

"Okay." She turns around and starts heading towards her apartment. "Just know that my door is always open."

"Okay bye."

I close the door a sigh. What wrong with me?

I walk toward the mattress and start picking it up.

"Remember the keys Beatrice." What happen to Tris. I ignore her, because she knows very well that I want to be called Tris.

"Tris..."

"Okay, don't worry about the keys. Don't worry about me."

"I wasn't worrying about you."

"Just get out nita, hold the front door for me." I say exasperated.

"Are you bossing me around in my house."

"You're going to leave anyways."

"Lemme just," She takes glass of orange juice and starts drinking from it slowly.

"The faster you finish the faster I can leave." She continues on drinking from her glass slowly. When she finished she places the glass in the sink with a whole bunch of other dishes.

"Clean that for me." She asks, but I know it's an order, and since now I am a guest at this house, I mentally remind myself to do that later.

Nita slowly walks to the door while I lean on the mattress. When she finally opens the door she leans back onto the door to hold it up, leaving her feet to full vulnerability. I start pushing onto the mattress, moving it just a little bit to the-

"What's the fuck tris?!"

"Sorry I can't see," I lie.

Once the mattress is fully outside, I make sure that it's leaning on the wall so it doesn't fall.

"Good bye nita."

"Bye tris. Remember to lock-"

I close the door on her leaving me with the apartment. _Urgh!_

 **Time passes...**

I turn the locks on my- Nita's door to be greeted by Al. "Tris I'm so happy to see you." Al wraps his arms around me and lifts me up.

"I miss you too." I weez. He probably notices because he puts me down. "But it hasn't even been that long." The last time we hung out was 3 days ago with Will and his sister, Cara.

"Well it's been long enough." Al straightens my shirt, that was ruffles up during the embrace. I didn't like the fact that he always treated me like I was a baby of some sort. Like I couldn't protect myself. "Anyways you guys said that you needed help moving."

"Actually its only me." I admitted.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Nita kicked me out."

"Do your have a place to stay?"

I look down at my feet, hiding the fact that I'm basically a hobo.

"You can stay at my place." I remember having a conversation like this not to long ago.

I look up and smile at him. "Your really kind but-"

"Tris don't give me that shit. You need a place to stay and I have a couch."

"What about peter?" Peter is Al's roommate. He doesn't talk much and I try to avoid him as many times as I can, since he doesn't seem like the person to be friends with anybody.

"I don't think Peter's going to be there."

"Well I have no other place to go soo..." I see Al's face light up, which might be a negative thing. This is going to be a long day.

"Al, where's Will." I say before anything goes any deeper.

"He's downstairs with this girl. I forgot her name but she seemed very approachable-"

"Is her name Christina?"

"Ya that was her name. Anyways, Christina came up out of nowhere thinking that we were neighbors, and she made a good impression on will, who I guess likes her now."

"Wow."

"I know."

"We haven't seen will with a girl in like forever."

"Where's Nit-"

Knock. Knock.

"It's me Will."

I open the door and Will comes rushing in to sit in the island bar stool. He takes some chips from the bag that I left on there this morning. "Damn it tris, you got some hot neighbors." He says in between chews.

"There not mine anymore."

"What do you mean?" _Do I have to explain this to the world?_

"I'm moving. Didn't al tell you?"

"I thought I didn't have to," Al says. "We came here with the truck. For a smart guy you sure can be clueless"

"It's not my fault okay. You don't have a car so I thought you were just going to take the-"

"Guys can we just focus on this." I interrupt. "I only have till 7:00 and it's," I check the kitchen clock, "3 o'clock. I don't want to have to get into a cat fight."

"Why would you have to get into a cat fight?" Will asks.

"Your clueless Will." I say.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well here we are." It was now 8 something. Nita has been gone out all day, and Will, Al, and I have been focused on cleaning and packaging the rest of my things. After I changed into a crop top and some tight jeans. They were a little too showy for my taste, but all my other clothes were packed away, and I decided to take the only decent thing Nita had in her closet. When we finally got to Al's house, I didn't even bother taking off my shoes. I just threw myself on the couch and looked at the ceiling.

"So, Tris. The bathroom toilet isn't working so you can go downstairs to the pup and try to use there."

"To be honest Al, I don't care. I just need some rest." I sigh with relief that I am not resting in some side walk.

"Okay. There some towels in the closet near the bathroom when you decide shower."

"Okay Al."

"I'm going downstairs to the pub. Not to pee"

"Okay Al."

"Nor poop."

"Bye Al."

"I just don't want you getting the wrong idea."

"I'm not. Goodbye Al."

"Bye Tris." _See ya_ .

Finally alone with my thoughts. What to do with my life now? I'm not going to be able to stay here long without using money of my own. I mean my parents try to help me, but the haven't sent a check in three months. I have to get a job one of theses days. I wonder where Al works. Plus I can't live here forever. I have to find a place of my own, or at least some place more habitable. I think I'm sitting on someone's underwear...

 **Time Passes...**

After about an hour of making mental list on different ways I can fix my life, I decide to find out why will hasn't come back yet. If your going to have guest at least keep them company.

I glance at myself from the mirror that stood next to the door just like Nita's house (Just got used to saying that). I looked okay but Nita's clothes weren't my style. Within my group of friends, Nita is known for her slutty outfits and bad mouth. Every week Nita brought in a new guy in the apartment. That's exactly what this outfit is screaming. That I'm a whore. We'll at least in my opinion. Al told me that I look good. I could trust his word. _I think._

I grab the spare key that was hanging on the door and head downstairs. Once I am out of the building, I can see the neon lights that shine bright next to the apartment building. I walk over to the front of the window to see if I can spot Al from there. _Maybe Al is in the bathroom? I'll wait for him inside._

I shown the bouncer my I.D. and head inside. The music was loud, and a lot of people were dancing. I decided to take a seat close to the door to wait for Al. I need a distraction-

"Tris, what are you doing here." In back of me is Al, in a vest and tie.

"I could ask the same thing. Do you always get so dressed up to go to bars?"

Al rubs the back of his neck and looks down at the floor." I kinda work here. I'm a bartender."

This explains alot. Especially the fact that his martinis are to die for.

We stay in silence for a long time while the rest of the bar is loud.

"You want to drink something?" He finally says.

"Hell-" The worlds is full of interruptions

"Hey, you!"

The bar quiets down. The music is still playing, but nobody is talking anymore. All their attention is focused on the entrance of the door, where stands a man with piercings on his face and tattoo covering most of his arms. His eyes were fixated on another bartender.

"You think that it's fair to take another man's girl!?" The guy with the piercings walks toward the bartender. Fortunate for him, the bartender was on the other side of the bar, where the drinks were.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Not a clue" The bartender continues wiping of the surface of the bar.

"Your funny." he says sarcastically. "I swear, you should be dead right now"

"Cut it out!" Someone, who I think is the manager, quickly puts himself in front of Mr. intimidating. "We don't need anyone dead tonight"

The man who was just about to kill the guy in back of the bar, is now backing down to someone who is probably less superior than him.

Everyone in the bar starts their whispers and glances at the guy in the booth, and the guy behind the bar. Shortly after though, everyone continues with their discussions they had before the argument.

"Wow"

"Wow indeed."

"Do you know who those guys are?"

"I know the guy behind the bar. His name is Four."


End file.
